


Clarke "For My People" Griffin

by forgot_my_art



Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgot_my_art/pseuds/forgot_my_art
Summary: I saw this meme, can’t find the exact same one anymore, but it went like this.Officiator - “Do you take her to be your wife?”Lexa- “I do”Clarke - “I do… for my people.”Lexa - “Oh my god I want a divorce”Clarke and Lexa have an elaborate wedding for ALL to see because they are in love and want to spend the lives together... or...not?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln
Series: The 100 Memes Into Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053059
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Clarke and Lexa





	Clarke "For My People" Griffin

It was a glorious day in Polis, one that people would remember for years to come. The day had started with festivities, the people celebrating for the happiness of their esteemed Commander. They had learned to love her and respect her for the peace she brought eventually, although there were still groups that opposed her from time to time. It was simply the way of politics.

The Heda herself and her soon to be wife stood at the altar. Their hands were clasped together between them, each in elaborate beautiful dresses of the finest fabric that could be had in all of the Coalition. The entire audience watching throughout the crowded square held their breaths, eyes glued to this beautiful ritual.

The officiator’s voice rings out and echoes against the cobblestone floors. “Do you, Lexa kom Trikru take Clarke kom Skaikru to be your bonded, your partner in war, in peace, in life, death, and beyond?”

“I do. I vow to treat her needs as mine and her people as my own.” Lexa’s face is full of hope, her green eyes that were as beautiful as the biggest, sunniest, field of grass brimming with tears of joy. It was the world that Clarke wanted so much.

“Do you, Klark kom Skaikru, take Lexa kom Trikru to be your bonded, your partner in war, in peace, in life, death, and beyond?” All the eyes turn to Clarke. No pressure or anything. 

Clarke tears her eyes away from Lexa’s now, her throat bobbing as she takes in everyone watching. She looks apprehensive, scared even. Clarke who can bring down whole mountains,  _ the _ Wanheda, scared? Crazy. But then resolve hardens her face as she turns back to face Lexa. “I do… for my people.”

Lexa’s hopeful face falls like a boulder would sink in water. Have you ever seen a puppy kicked to the roadside? Imagine that face on Lexa’s head. Quickly it morphs into anger. She yanks her hands away from Clarke’s grip and turns around, “For fuck’s sake, I want a divorce.” Then she storms off, dress fluttering dramatically behind her.

Her attendants and advisors including Titus scramble to their feet to scurry after her like obedient dogs following their master.

The entirety of Polis watches with gaping jaws as the couple has another one of their legendary rows. Don’t get it wrong, they loved each other, but the arguments and clashing have become infamous. There have been days where ambassadors have spent from dusk till dawn watching them scream back and forth.

-0-

Lexa is stewing angrily in her throne room, having changed back to her attire as Heda, even though her warpaint is off. That is when Bashaar, the Sankru chief, slithers in. His grin could be charming to somebody who was into males, which was decidedly not Lexa. He was literally the worst case scenario if the sultan from Aladdin and Jafar had a kid. He had the chiseled cheekbones and the style, the long robe with the exaggeratedly pointy shoulders, pointed beard and eyebrows, but his body was round and squat.

Bothering to look up at Bashaar was too hard for Lexa, who had her forehead rested in her hand as she leaned against the arm of the throne. “What is it, Bashaar?” she says in a low, quiet, threatening voice.

The leering grin can be heard in his tone, “I am just here to make sure you are okay, Heda. How dare that skaikru girl humiliate you in front of the entirety of the Kongeda?”

Lexa pretends to entertain it. It was kind of amusing. “Yes, how dare she?” 

“We should take revenge on her, Heda. She has taken enough of our honor”, he smiles as if he has personally achieved victory. It’s comical actually, to think that he thinks he actually has a chance. That anyone would think that anything could make her go after Clarke or skaikru.

She hums between her teeth and stands up from her throne, waving him over. He is wary after the stories of the fate of that one Azgedan ambassador, and stops following her steps before the balcony. It is the one and only ounce of smartness Lexa has even seen in him.

That is enough. His attempts to convince her to go against the alliance, the Coalition itself, the insinuation is treason. Lexa strides forward with purpose, and grabs him by the neck, shoving him forward as he yelps for help. Bashaar’s back hits the railing of the balcony just as the doors burst open, sankru soldiers shouting. Behind the curtains and tapestries of the room, Bellamy, Clarke, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, and several of Lexa’s most trusted guards slip out of the shadows.

Bashaar’s face is a white sheet as he dangles off the balcony. Lincoln takes out a soldier with a proper spear. Octavia slices one in the ankle with a sword. It is heroic, and looks just like an action movie. That is about as cool as this battle gets though, because Bellamy gets socked in the face, Clarke comes up behind and knocks the Sankru soldier down, but as he goes down, he grabs a fistful of Clarke’s hair. She screams out in pain and bends back over. From there it is a cat fight.

Indra, who is fighting two warriors, sees their predicament fighting in close quarters and tries to help them, only for one of the ridiculous curtains to get caught in her foot.

Meanwhile, Murphy stands leaning against the wall casually, hands stuffed into his jeans pockets as if it is just a casual morning in the market. He sticks out a leg and trips a Sankru warrior, which is about as successful as anybody is getting, since Octavia and Raven have completely stopped fighting to argue over whether or not Raven is allowed to use something that they call a “gruh-nay-de”.

A warrior comes up behind Octavia, ready to take them down, his axe poised, when Lincoln leaps over and tackles him to the ground. Raven and Octavia are too busy heatedly discussing whether or not to use the grenade to even notice.

Lexa would’ve done a facepalm if she wasn’t too busy keeping Bashaar in a chokehold. One of her guards fought a Sankru warrior so hard that both of them went crashing into one of her decorative candle stands. Her poor candles. He would pay for that.

By this time, Bellamy has taken out the soldier pulling on Clarke’s hair, only to turn around and get his foot stomped on by a Sankru warrior that had been continuously fought back by another of Lexa’s guards until he was literally on top of Bellamy.

Clarke paid no mind to this whatsoever, and slipped away to join the argument with Octavia and Raven. From where Lexa was, she couldn’t make out the words, but Clarke had her hands on her hips and vehemently shook her head.

Through all of this chaos one of the Sankru warriors finally gets through (which really wasn’t all that hard), and charges at Lexa with a roar in a furious attempt to rescue his chief. That is, furiously failed. Lexa lets go of Bashaar just long enough to grab her knife from its sheath and throw it straight into the forehead of the warrior. The warrior falls face flat in death. Bashaar apparently sees this as an opportunity, lunging at Lexa. Lexa twists and kicks him away so that he goes flying over the railing and to his very unfortunate death. Indeed, it is so unfortunate that nobody in the square below even seems to care.

“Jok”, Lexa curses. Well that wasn’t what she had meant to do. She had only meant to detain him. She turns to see the battle has come to an end behind her. Raven is grumbling in the corner about not being able to use her newest  _ tek _ , Bellamy, Lincoln, Indra and her guards have detained several soldiers. The rest have their hands up surrender, for they have no reason to fight when their leader is as flat as a pancake.

Well this had gone wonderfully.

“I  _ told _ you my acting was good enough to fool them, Lexa”, Clarke gloats as she walks forward to take her usual spot next to the Commander.

Lexa rolls her eyes with a huff. “As I recall, you were the one who didn’t have faith in  _ my _ acting skills, Clarke”,she shoots back. It was as if the entire world was gone, and everyone was gagging internally from the flirting they were hearing. Seriously, it was so sweet it was giving every single person in the room a cavity.

-0-

“Well that plan went well”, Clarke says, plopping onto the couch. The room was lit in a warm glow of candles.

Murphy is the last to enter the room and closes the door behind him. “Yeah, it went well  _ for your people _ ”, he snickers, plodding over to sit on the arm of a couch. The couches were set in a ring around a low coffee table.

Clarke narrows her cerulean eyes at him. “It was a  _ good _ line okay?” She had in fact, written the line during her planning with Lexa. They had spent an entire afternoon rehearsing the script, with Lexa imitating how she would storm off only for Clarke to veto it saying that she was too sassy, or too rigid, or too unconvincing playfully, even if her acting was no point. In fact it had been so on point that Clarke had found it hot. Let’s just say the next morning had not found them clothed.

“Oh yeah, it was Shakespeare worthy, Clarke”,Octavia adds, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The amount of books Bellamy had read her in childhood had paid off. Indeed, most of Skaikru didn’t really even know who Shakespeare was, since they had missed most of their adolescent education. They weren’t called the delinquents for nothing.

“Ugh only you would know who that is”, Raven quips in, nudging Octavia over so that she has to scoot half into Lincoln’s lap so Raven can fit on the couch.

“Hey, I’m not the nerd here, you are with your extreme mathematics and science”, Octavia replies playfully. 

Raven shrugs, “That makes me a genius. At least I’m not Clarke. I bet that’s what she answered Lexa when Lexa asked her out: ‘I will, for my people.’” She exudes confidence and cockiness and perhaps that’s why it’s so contagious. And also why she’s so annoying to Clarke sometimes.

“No no, I swear during their first time in the tower, I heard her scream ‘for my people’ instead of Lexa’s name”,Octavia supplies, making it up on the spot as if she had really heard the clexa sexa.

Everyone guffaws and Clarke has to suppress a smile, “Aw c’mon, you all know that couldn’t possibly have happened.”

“I don’t know Princess, the evidence is pretty compelling against you”, Bellamy answers.

The rest of the Delinquent’s day is spent teasing Clarke over the phrase. Nobody is surprised that after Clarke says “I do” at her and Lexa’s real wedding, somebody in the crowd screams “FOR HER PEOPLE” for the entirety of Polis to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I calling Titus no better than a dog? Yes.


End file.
